


Without Words

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ringo has always thought that it was strange that George was known as the “Quiet Beatle.” But once they start dating and George seems to be hiding something from him, Ringo wonders if there might be some truth to the nickname after all.





	Without Words

**Author's Note:**

> Ringo had always thought that it was strange that George was known as the “Quiet Beatle.” Sure, he might not talk too much in public, but whenever it was just the four of them, George didn’t shy away from chiming in with lots of silly or sarcastic comments. In Ringo’s eyes, George’s laughter and bright smile was the life of the party.

Then again, Ringo’s perspective was awfully biased. Ringo and George had been close right from the start—maybe not as obviously close as John and Paul, but their connection was still deep. Then, somewhere along the way, Ringo had fallen for George—he wasn’t quite sure on the _when_ , but he certainly knew _how_. First it was George’s talent on guitar that drew him in, followed by his beautiful appearance and his even more beautiful personality. Ringo couldn’t believe how lucky he had been to meet a man like George.

He also couldn’t believe when he started noticing signs that George might feel the same way.

With every prolonged glance and warm smile, Ringo’s hopes grew higher and higher. He kept waiting for George to confess to him and confirm his suspicions, but after months of waiting George still hadn’t made a move.

So Ringo took matters into his own hands—literally.

One night after a concert, while the pair strolled down the empty hotel hallway back to their shared room, Ringo let his hand inch closer and closer to George’s. A few steps later, their hands brushed together once—then a second time, and a third.

George’s pace slowed, and he looked at Ringo. Their hands were still touching.

Ringo breathed in. And he wrapped his hand around George’s for real.

When George’s mouth spread into a smile and he squeezed Ringo’s hand back, Ringo knew that he had made the right choice.

* * *

As their relationship grew, Ringo became certain that the “Quiet Beatle” was a complete misnomer. Ringo had lost count of the number of nights he had stayed up late, just listening to George talk for hours. He treasured the many moments of each day when he made George laugh, loving the way he threw his head back slightly each time that beautiful sound rolled from his mouth. And Ringo especially loved the little noises and gasps George made each time they kissed.

No, George _definitely_ wasn’t quiet.

But as time went on, something started to change.

After every passionate kiss, every sunlit morning and candlelit dinner, when George would gaze at him with those gorgeous brown eyes, George would breathe in, open his mouth, then—nothing. He would freeze, averting his eyes and biting his lip until Ringo would ask if he was okay. George would always smile and nod, but Ringo just wished he would speak his mind. Maybe there was some truth to George’s nickname after all.

At first, Ringo thought that George just needed time—he would open up about whatever was bothering him eventually. But things only got worse. George became more distant, choosing to spend more of his time practicing at home instead of being with Ringo. Even John and Paul noticed the tension between them.

Then George called Ringo and said that they needed to talk, that he had something he needed to tell him. Ringo stared at the phone in shock before finally putting it down and making his way to George’s place. He tried not to fear the worst, but with the way things had been going between them, he couldn’t imagine it being anything else.

Ringo didn’t want this to be the end. He loved George so much, even though he hadn’t yet said it out loud. To think that George didn’t feel the same way was too much to bear.

But he would have to bear it. Standing at George’s front door, Ringo knew he couldn’t put it off any longer. So he knocked.

George was saying something as he let Ringo in and led him to his room, but Ringo wasn’t listening—trying to hold himself together was consuming too much of his energy. When they reached his room, George grabbed Ringo’s hands and took him over to the bed.

“Ritchie,” he began, running his thumb over the back of Ringo’s hand, “there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while now. It’s just…hard to say the words.”

Ringo nodded and looked down. He wanted to just get this over with.

Giving Ringo’s hands a light squeeze, George continued. “But I hope you know that, you know, me not being able to say these words doesn’t mean I care about you any less. I…I care about you so much, Ritchie, I always have. And…I’d like to show you just how much I care.”

Ringo sat there, dumbstruck, as George stood up. He wasn’t breaking up with him? He really wasn’t? Ringo had never been so relieved and confused in his life. But if George hadn’t called him over to break up with him, what did he want to tell him?

He was jolted from his thoughts when he heard a guitar being strummed. George was standing in front of him, nervously tuning his guitar. “You’re gonna perform for me?” Ringo asked.

George smiled and hummed in confirmation. “A new song. No one else has heard it.”

Well, that explained why George had been spending so much time practicing lately. “Gonna try to convince John and Paul to let you put it on our next album?” Ringo asked with a laugh.

George fidgeted. “No. Ritchie…I wrote it for you.”

 _Oh_. Ringo’s mouth fell open slightly as he looked up at George. They made eye contact, and George quickly looked down at his guitar, a soft smile appearing on his face.

“Alright. Here I go,” George muttered, probably more to himself than to Ringo. He flexed his fingers and began to play.

Right from the start, Ringo was captivated. It was soft, but also upbeat. Ringo watched as George’s fingers slid across the strings, playing a song just for him. He already loved it.

Then George began to sing.

_“First a touch of the hand, then a kiss of the lips._  
_I had never believed it could be quite like this._  
_It all had changed and yet it was the same._

_“First we’re standing around, scared of taking the risk,_  
_Then you’re holding me close with your hands on my hips._  
_Forever by your side I will remain._

_“But oh, how can this be?_  
_Oh, what is happ’ning to me?_  
_These things I feel, I wish I could explain._

_“How can I ever tell you how I feel?_  
_How can I make you realize it’s real?_  
_I’m sitting here just wond’ring if he’ll_  
_Ever know just what he means to me._  
_So, darling, now I hope that you can see:_  
_You set my heart free.”_

By the end of the chorus, Ringo put a hand over his mouth and blinked back tears. It was beautiful. Of _course_ he knew how much he meant to George—he had been a fool to ever doubt that. Still awestruck, Ringo listened as George began the second verse, more confidently than the first.

_“While I’m lying in bed gazing into your eyes,_  
_With the words I can’t say taking me by surprise,_  
_Why must it be so hard for me to say_

_“You’re the joy in my soul and the sun in my sky,_  
_You’re the beat to my song, but it’s making me cry_  
_That you don’t know the truth behind my pain._

_“And oh, how can this be?_  
_Oh, what is happ’ning to me?_  
_These things I feel, I’m trying to explain._

_“How can I ever tell you how I feel?_  
_How can I make you realize it’s real?_  
_I’m sitting here just wond’ring if he’ll_  
_Ever know just what he means to me._  
_So, darling, now I hope that you can see:_  
_You set my heart free.”_

George slowed his strumming and looked up to meet Ringo’s eyes before he continued, his voice beginning to shake.

_“Now the only thing that’s left to do_  
_Is show you that the way I feel is true._  
_So, darling, I have three more words for you:_

_“I…”_

He trailed off with a strained look on his face, the final line and final chord never arriving. “I…”

“Shh,” Ringo said, standing up and running to George. He crashed their lips together, stopping George from struggling to say those words that Ringo finally understood. George didn’t have to say it out loud—as long as Ringo knew that George meant it, that was more than he had ever dreamed of.

With one hand still tangled in George’s hair, Ringo pulled away to whisper:

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The lead can’t use the word love or an equivalent. What terms/actions do they use instead to express this feeling?


End file.
